User talk:ExcelCore
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Gundam Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie: A Wakening of the Trailblazer page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) RE: Proof! (1) heres your proof! you couldn't have possible read every official file out there, since there are numerous books about this stuff. -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 02:08, January 2, 2011 (UTC) : So since there are numerous books you say that is proof enough? The burden of proof lies with the person making the claim. Just find the book you have the proof in and post it. It is as simple as that. Until then we can't say for certain one way or another.ExcelCore 08:55, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :: Did you even click that link I posted above? and no I am not trying to be a troll! I was just stating, that you make it sound like you've read every book! -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 09:20, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::: Ah, I didn't see that tiny 1. Well, I don't recognize it from any of the files and I read all the books called "official files". Was it some sort of extra book or something? It doesn't look real at all... in fact the whoel bit about Ali being 190cm (when he was next to Nena showing that this possibly can't be the case) puts the validity of this image into question. Ali didn't look more than 10 cm taller than her in that scene. http://i325.photobucket.com/albums/k364/flylane/heightchart.jpg shows that Ali couldn't possibly be even 24cm taller than her.ExcelCore 09:32, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::I wouldn't say that the picture Dav7d provided is a fake. I have seen several cutouts of those after the Season 2 ended (one of the examples). I never bothered to get the actual source (I don't really cared about height and weight before) and it would be much harder for me to get the actual source now since it has been that long, I wouldn't even think people will remember (except those who cared). Though, I would say again, that pic is real. :::: Also, they don't contradict with what people know already. If I'm not wrong the picture you provided is from Official File. Despite the inaccuracy in the depiction of the picture (not saying its not true mind you), it's an estimate of character's height. And that doesn't disapprove of our info. Let's start with Ali Al-Saachez. His head height there is around 3/5 or 1/2 between 175 and 200, which is around 190. Nena's height is around 1/5 between 150 and 175, and thats around 155, not far from 156. :::: --Bronx01 16:02, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::: I try not to go by the animation to much, because it could just be the animators fault or the way there drawn. Anyways, I got that picture from a magazine article about them, it was for the upcoming movie. This could also just be a big retcon, (2) either was I drew blue lines above there heads to line them up. Question, where did you get that photo? -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 10:04, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Guys, if you have two conflicting articles about her measurements, then there's cause to argue. However, if it's just a dispute over how tall she looks like and conflict with her height vs the anime, does it really matter? Since we're all about proof, if that's her official recognized height, then just write it up. Then on the Notes & Trivia section, you can mention there's a canon problem on what's official written about her size and what's presented in the animation. I having a similar issue with GNMA-Y0002V Gadelaza as what's animated and what's officially stated is conflicting which each other. For me I guess, the MS size is much more relevant than the character's height. Any case, just get a vote going and settle this. Dav7d2, I can't be mediator because I'm not a patient person. Please try to resolve your matters by consensus in the future. Whatever I say will be challenged too if it's an issue with someone else. Taikage - cracking down on fantasy gundam bloggers 11:10, January 2, 2011 (UTC) exelcore, you really shouldnt annoy the seniors. overediting a senior is not a good thing to be doing. and in advance, dont even try doing that to my edits. in this debate, i suppport dav7d2. His proof is concrete. and seriously, i do not like the way youre giving your arguments here. peace out. Bravecommander: The resident translator, apparently... 12:41, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Okay, my mistake, i was half awake when i saw this debate. There is conflicting data in this and I'll check it later. However, what I've seen so far, I'm going to side with Dav7d2. Taikage - cracking down on fantasy gundam bloggers 20:22, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :Eh? Wake up Taikage! XD (Eh, I know your just busy ;)) Anyway, I my gut tells me that pic Dav7d provided is from a handout/booklet. Might be from some of the DVD (or as Dav7d says magazine..) If there is more question about the info, I can't read japanese, but playing around with search engine took me into this website with some blurry scans. If my squinting doesn't tell me lie, G-Book info tells about the statistics of the characters; doesn't seem to conflict with Nena's changing height and weight. --Bronx01 20:43, January 2, 2011 (UTC) in conclusion, excelcore should stop this rubbish as he cant do better that dav7d2. Bravecommander: The resident translator, apparently... 09:39, January 3, 2011 (UTC) The Voting for another Admin Forum:Wiki needs an admin -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 05:57, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Inappropriate comments about the Infinite Zenith Back in September 2010, you made a comment regarding the review hosted at my website in the Gundam 00 Movie talk page. If you have forgotten already, it reads as follows: sadly that page also flaunts guesses as if they were truths. I was present at the initial screening of the movie on the release date in Japan, and as such, had access to all of the facts. What I post is the truth, and has factual value based on what I saw in the movie. Whether or not you can prove the content of my website to be inaccurate is something I would like to challenge you to; there are NO errors or inconsistencies on the movie page. For instance, if I were not present at the theatre screening the movie, how else would I have known about the audience's reactions to the movie in such a detailed manner? Teh nubkilr 16:01, July 6, 2011 (UTC)